


and darling, darling stand by me

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i suck at tagging im so so sorry, or so i think??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Apa kabar Blaze?”“Baik,”“Baik?” Ice menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum, berpura-pura seperti detektif mencurigai tersangka.“Iya, kalau ada Ice, kabar Blaze bukan baik lagi tapi saaaangat baik!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> judul dan summary dan isi tidak sesuai gengs hahaha haha ha maafkan saya _(:'3  
> and im recently studying about kabut asap so why not  
> judul diambil dari stand by me-nya kanjeng ratu florence + the machine *sujud sembah*  
> prompt: haze

Blaze menyilangkan kedua tangannya di kasur berseprai putih dan memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang tidur berbaring di kasur yang sama dengan lamat-lamat.

Entah bagaimana, melihatnya tertidur di dekat Blaze, ada rasa damai yang mengalir lembut.

Kalau Blaze boleh berpendapat, anak laki-laki yang sedang berbaring dengan tangan diinfus itu memiliki sifat yang bertentangan dengan namanya. Ice seperti susu vanila hangat. Menurut Blaze, wajah Ice manis—saat bangun ataupun tidur—dan ada ada rasa hangat yang menyenangkan dari Ice. Begitulah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze sadar mereka menarik dan mengeluarkan napas dengan ritme yang sama. Blaze terkikik, menganggap itu sebuah hiburan yang lucu.

Lama-lama, Blaze jadi bosan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa bermain, melompat-lompat, bernyanyi keras-keras dan berteriak sesuka hati di sini. Ice bilang, di rumah sakit, Blaze tidak boleh ribut, kalau bicara harus pelan-pelan. Waktu itu Blaze ingin protes namun Ice sudah duluan bercakap, di rumah sakit ada orang lain yang sakit dan butuh istirahat dan suasana yang tenang, sama seperti Ice, jadi Blaze jangan ribut, supaya mereka dan Ice cepat sembuh, Blaze mau ‘kan Ice sembuh? Lalu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap. Sejak saat itu, Blaze memegang janji untuk diam setiap datang ke rumah sakit.

“Ice jangan tidur terus dong, Blaze bosen nih..,” gumam Blaze sambil memainkan rambut Ice.

Mendadak monitor pengukur detak jantung di samping kasur Ice berbunyi lebih cepat. Disusul bunyi gerakan kecil di kasur, tapi bukan ulah Blaze. Dia mencoba bangkit. Ice mencoba bangkit. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Blaze spontan berdiri, menawarkan bantuan tetapi Ice menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatakan dia bisa sendiri.

Bibir Ice yang pecah-pecah bergerak, menampilkan senyuman. “Selamat siang, Blaze,” ucap Ice pelan.

Kalau Blaze punya pengukur detak jantung sendiri, mungkin suaranya akan lebih kencang dan cepat daripada punya Ice. Dia senang, sungguh senang. Dia ingin melompat, berteriak, dan memeluk Ice erat-erat, tapi dia masih di rumah sakit dan dia ingat janjinya. Jadi Blaze membalas sapaannya setenang yang dia bisa. “Siang, Ice!”

Seketika Blaze lupa bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam tiga jam yang lalu, lupa bahwa dia sama sekali belum makan malam. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ice sudah bangun dan menyapanya. Tidak apa-apa. Blaze mengelus-elus rambut Ice, iseng.

“Ice, kalau sudah pulang, nanti kita main yuk,”

Ice mengangguk.

“Apa kabar Blaze?”

“Baik,”

“Baik?” Ice menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum, berpura-pura seperti detektif mencurigai tersangka.

“Iya, kalau ada Ice, kabar Blaze bukan baik lagi tapi saaaangat baik!”

Ice terkikik. Blaze tertawa bangga.

Hingga ruang kamar 313 dibanjiri ocehan Blaze. Tentang pelajaran tadi siang, tentang lagu baru favoritnya, tentang episode terbaru kartun favorit mereka, dan seterusnya. “Oh iya, aku baru ingat!” seru Blaze.

“Ssshh pelan-pelan, Blaze.” Ice mengingatkan.

“Hehe, maaf,” Blaze menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “belakangan ini kabut asapnya sudah menipis loh, Ice. Sepertinya dua-tiga hari lagi Ice dibolehkan pulang deh,” ucap Blaze lebih pelan.

“Terbaik,” balas Ice sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Blaze nyengir. “Tapi katanya kita masih harus pakai masker, karena belum tipis-tipis banget!”

“Ah, begitu..,”

“Blaze minta maaf ya, Ice..,” suara Blaze kini melemah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. “andaikan Blaze lebih cepat memasangkan masker Ice, Ice nggak akan begini. Maafkan Blaze..,”

Ice menghela napas. “Blaze, sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Ice sudah memaafkan Blaze, kok.” Tangan kanan Ice mengusap-usap bahu kiri Blaze. “Yang penting Blaze sekarang sehat. Teman-teman lain sekarang sehat.”

“Ice..,”

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gengs waktu itu ada yang bikin playlist spotify tentang kabut asap gitu  
> gue lupa yg bikin orang malay apa sg tapi itu enak bgt dan gue lupa apa judulnya :(  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 26 fanfics!


End file.
